libfandomcom-20200214-history
Kumiko
Kumiko is one of the female characters in Lost in Blue 3. Character Biography Kumiko is the daughter of one of the scientists who worked on Little Xanadu Island. She used to cook Chinese food which everybody said was delicious. When she was very little and her father still worked at the facility, she would play with a tame leopard cub. But then suddenly it became violent, scaring her. She was once attacked by a bear, but someone rescued her. Years later on Little Xanadu Island, she is once again attacked by a bear and rescued by James. Time on the Island Some time after the sinking of the cruise ship, she decided to fly alone to the island. Unfortunately, her plane was struck by lightning, causing her to crash near the ruins of the laboratory. She survives the wreck, but loses consciousness. Eric, Claire, and James witness her plane crash and hurry to see if anyone survived. Finding the unconscious Kumiko, they take her to their base camp and let her rest on a bed pallet. Eric remembers that he and his brother used to collect healing herbs (mugwort) in the area beyond the poison gas cliffs. After the mugwort is retrieved, the group revives Kumiko, who decides to join the team. After finding her memo near her plane crash, Kumiko will be asked to tell the others of the island's secrets. This will take three days. She reveals that the scientists, including her father, were researching ways to enhance the human race's physical abilities to survive in any environment, first experimenting on animals before testing it on humans. After a massive earthquake wrecked the facility to such a degree the organization running it decided to shut it down, her father returned to Japan. She comments that the loss of all his research must have been "a bitter pill for him to swallow", and eventually he fell ill and was taken to the hospital. Desiring to understand her father, Kumiko was inspired to travel to the island to finish what he began, even though he never told her anything about his research or the island. In her story, she laments that she was never able to help him before, but she's determined to do so now by completing his work. Once she reads her father's diary and is persuaded to talk about it, she reveals that "while human subjects' abilities do increase... they soon began to exhibit terrible side effects." Her father went on to write that he must stop the organization from making the drug go public because "the virus runs rampant and kills everyone around, although the subjects themselves are unharmed." He writes that his new mission is to find a cure for the virus and administer it to the subjects with the facility director's help, because "after all, the subjects are her own sons." He concludes that he told Sam the code to the submarine so he and his brother could escape. Once a tearful Kumiko is assured that the group will help finish her father's work on the cure, she thanks them and asks if this is what it's like to have friends. Though the youngest character at age thirteen, she is the best cook in the game and one of the smartest characters in the series. She is the only character capable of wiring and she was able to fly a plane to a deserted island all alone at a very young age. She is a strong asset to the group. Kumiko's Story When playing as Kumiko, there are several differences compared to Claire/Eric's storylines. When she survives the plane crash, she doesn't lose consciousness, but gets up and explores. Among the several differences is the creation of the antidote. Whereas Claire and Eric create it to save Sam, Kumiko creates it only in order to finish her father's work and doesn't meet Sam at all. Skills and Uses *Wiring: Kumiko is the only character able to fix the short-circuited doors in the facility ruins. *Food Gathering: She brings back a variety of fish and vegetables. *Firewood Gathering: She only brings back a few twigs. *Water Gathering: She will fill the bottles given to her. *Basket and Rope making: Kumiko is slower then Claire on these tasks. *Cooking: Kumiko can use all methods of cooking and is the best cook among the four. *Fishing: Kumiko can use a fishing pole *Animals: Kumiko can speak with the Chimp *Flight: since Kumiko cannot hunt, she instead dodges attacks to escape boss battles Trivia *Kumiko probably flew her plane to the island illegally. In most countries, the minimum age that you can learn how to fly a private plane is sixteen, but Kumiko is only thirteen. *Kumiko flew a Cessna airplane. Kumiko ver2 psd jpgcopy.jpg Category:Female Character Category:Lost in Blue 3 Characters